


Wondering When You're Coming Back

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle just really misses Kun, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Chenle misses Kun while he's gone, not that he'd ever admit it.





	Wondering When You're Coming Back

His foot beat gently against the carpet as he listened to insistent ring of the phone pressed against his ear. It was the third time he’d called, and his annoyance had begun to outweigh his anticipation as a sleepy voice finally spoke from the end of the line. “What’s up Chenle? Did you set the microwave in the dorm on fire again?” Kun asked, his voice thick with fatigue.

“No! He huffed but a smile still crept onto his lips as he feigned annoyance “You’re free tomorrow right Ge?” 

“Yeah I think we are… Why what’s up?” 

Pumping his fist he allowed himself to let out a happy hum. “Me and Jisung are in Shanghai and I was gonna ask the manager to bring us to come see you since we’re not flying back until the afternoon!”

Kun let out a noise of happy surprise on the other end of the call followed by a moment of silence punctuated with muffled shouting before the phone was returned to his ear “That’s great Chenle, come and see us at some point before you go back then. I’ve missed you!”

“That’s gross Ge” He giggled as he faked a gagging noise, much to Kun’s annoyance.

“That’s cute Chenle – now go to bed, its late and you’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

“OK. Goodnight Ge.”

“Goodnight Chenle” Kun said before he hung up, leaving Chenle to tuck his phone away with a happy grin and slide down into bed, tucking his head under the blanket and willing himself to sleep a little faster at the knowledge of what was waiting for him in the morning. Or rather, what would have been waiting. 

He woke up to a text from Kun – simple enough it its contents, merely stating “Had to go and shoot for TV. Wont be home ‘til late. Have a safe flight （˶′◡‵˶）” – but the message had him deflating and feeling flat for the rest of the day, even when Jisung tried to convince him to play games on the flight home, he simply sat in silence and stared out of the window as the visage of China faded out of his view and was replaced by nothing but blank clouds, and eventually the familiar scenery of Seoul. Jisung nudged him as their manager got the bags out of the car for them, leaning close to whisper a little “Don’t worry about it, he’ll be back before you know it and I’m sure he’ll make us lots of good food…” He tried to provoke a laugh but Chenle seemed to deflate further as he pulled his bag into the dorms then slipped away into his bedroom with it, locking the door behind him and ignoring the knocking at the door as the others tried to talk to him.

He lay there for a while doing nothing but staring up at the ceiling and thinking until the wetness began to roll down his cheeks making him scrub furiously at his eyes as if it would make them stop. The tears continued to fall as he got out of bed and shakily headed through the dorms to find one room in particular and fishing in the wardrobe briefly he slipped on the item of clothing and settled down onto the bed with he blanket wrapped around him and watched his phone screen intently. 

That was how they found him hours later as Kun entered his room to put his suitcase down. Standing in the doorway, he smiled softly as he took in the sight of Chenle lying in his bed, in his hoody, with his blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon, sleeping soundly in the darkness with nothing but his face illuminated by his phone screen which counted down silently the hours, minutes and seconds on his timer labelled “Time until Kun comes back”. 

“Well” Kun muttered softly as his chest warmed at the sight of him and he crossed the room to press a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead “I’m home now and I’ve missed you too Chenle.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my soft hours are apparently really open, huh. If you have anything you wanna see in a one shot or a short like this, let me know since I'm open to pretty much everything ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙


End file.
